msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
World Travel Airways
Willkommen - Bienvenido - Welcome - Die (virtuelle) Fluggesellschaft für Reisende. - La aerolinea (virtual) para viajeros. - The (virtual) airline for travelers. ''HISTORY Founders were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough to buy two brand new Boeing 747-200B, of which the first one ( D-ASTR ) was picked up in Everett on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second Jumbo Jet followed in May 1977. World Travel Airlines used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most famous tourism destinations. In summer mainly to Palma de Mallorca ( Spain ) and New York, in winter to the Canary Islands and Florida (Miami), also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to be able to fill the large airplanes. In the early 90s, WTA had already a Fleet of 23 B 747-200s and was already the biggest Airline for charter flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, World Travel replaced the B 747-200s by the more modern B 747-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 747-200 was formally adopted on 20. November, on Flight WT 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, WTA came after a hard winter in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, Orbit and Pacifica Airlines, World Travel lost many profitable contracts with important tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the airline of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airline is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for World Travel Airlines , when the young airline boss met the boss of Pacifica Airlines nearby Frankfurt, which was also a young woman. Both airline bosses understood each other so well, that they are a couple since this day. On 01 March 2002, the CEO of World Travel Airlines married with the airline boss of Pacifica Airlines and meanwhile they have childrens together. Both Airlines continued to operate independently. Meanwhile the South American routes are the Passion of WTA and one of the main business areas of the airline. In June 2002, World Travel Airlines was able to complete a great business with Boeing, as the financially troubled SOAR AIRLINES cancelled them an order with 389 brand new B 737-400s, which were already stored since 1999 and 2000 when the last Aircraft of this Type was built, waiting for a new buyer. Logical that WTA benefited from high discounts and the company´s new strategy could finally be translated into reality. The first of these great Jets entered in Service on 15 December 2002, what was the beginning of a new era in the history of the airline. World Travel Airlines was finally able to build up a network of connections to smaller airports with lower passenger volume and at the same time they could offer now a feeder service to fill the 747´s. WTA became now more independent of the tour operators, because they were selling their flights now more as scheduled flights. Although holiday destinations are still today the main business of the airline, since the B 737 entered in the Fleet, a large part of the airplane seats were sold now directly by World Travel for individual traveling people. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart, what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. What stayed in Frankfurt, was a major maintenance center of WTA, the central accounting and the human resources management. In November 2004, WTA signed contracts with Airbus and Boeing for the A 321 and B 737-800 followed a few days later from Seattle, with the new aircraft types was introduced a new livery with blue colours. Nevertheless the B 737-400 Fleet and a main part of the B 747-400 Fleet is keeping their old livery in the combination white, red and black. On 23 July 2005, WTA bought GAIA AIRLINES and entered in the market of regional flights. Since 2005, WTA expanded its route network to the whole world and won several awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition. On 01 March 2013 WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES merged with PACIFICA AIRLINES. Both Airlines will continue operating under their own name, but the network is optimized. WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES will have it´s focus on the Markets of Africa, Asia, Europe and also the US-East Coast. PACIFICA AIRLINES will be specialized on Eastern Asia, Oceania, the US-West Coast and South America, but anyway both Airlines will be active in the whole world. As Parent Company was founded the new GAIA AIRLINES, headed by the married couple, the CEO of Pacifica Airlines and CEO of World Travel Airlines. Formerly this airline was a subsidiary of WTA, but operating only till 2005. Gaia Airlines reactivated a part of its old fleet of Cessna Caravan Amphibians and is planning to buy or lease other small planes, in order to optimize the networks of PA and WTA on the regional routes and to be able to offer individual business and charter flights. On 23rd of May 2013, WTA was opening a new subsidiary, called SUNNY DAYS by World Travel Airlines, headquartered in Offenbach am Main (Germany). This company is acting like a travel agency, selling all inclusive holidays, but only combined with WTA Flights On 20th of July 2013, WTA introduced a new strategie for their network, in which Hamburg (HAM) and Stuttgart (STR) are the most important Airports in the network of the airline, including maintenance of the aircrafts. The Airline will give up the strategy of operating from big Hubs and adjust the network more on the requests of the regional markets all over the world. Only airports with important installations from World Travel Airlines, such as maintenance facilities etc., will keep on operating as smaller hubs with a limitated quantity of flights, including the possibility to change planes there with a boarding pass the passengers got at the origin airport and the luggage will be transfered automatically to the final destination. Like this the number of hubs will increase but they will work more efficient and passengers can choose faster connections. Other important destinations will become focus cities, operating only point to point traffic. In Hamburg will be located the new Main Maintenance Center of WTA which is still under construction and will be opened on 22nd of December 2013 and the airport was getting new intercontinental connections to Lima, Los Angeles and Tokio-Narita, operated with B 747 aircrafts, already started on 20.07.2013. Like this, the B 747-400 Fleet can be flown to the maintenance center, for bigger checks, on scheduled flights. Stuttgart Airport will stay the official homebase airport of World Travel Airlines, even if there is not located the biggest maintenance facility and the Boeing 747 is not operating there often, as it is the nearest airport to the headquarter of WTA. Stuttgart will become the most important hub for continental flights and some southbound intercontinental flights. There also will be done light maintenance works in the existing hangars on the narrow body aircraft fleet. Also the fleet of aircrafts for charter flights will have their homebase in Stuttgart, 1 Boeing 737-400, 1 Boeing 747-400 and 1 Cessna Caravan Amphibian. Beside of this, the new headquarter is located in Göppingen, which is located only 40 kilometres away from the airport of Stuttgart. There the company was moveing into a bigger and more economic building together with the parent company GAIA AIRLINES. It also includes a new Training Center for Crews, including simulators for every type of aircraft in the fleet, which was already opened on 20.07.2013. The new headquarter opened on 25.07.2013. On the same day, the old headquarters in Stuttgart will get the home for the new subsidiary World Travel Airlines CHARTER, which will operate Charter Flights in the touristic market as well as in the business sector with smaller planes (operated by Gaia Airlines) worldwide. On 25th of July 2013, the central accounting was moveing from Frankfurt to Göppingen. On the same day, 25 July 2013, the new subsidiary WTA C a r g o will start operations, headquartered at Frankfurt Airport, in the old installations of the central accounting, in cooperation with Global Freightways. On 27 July 2013, WTA was informed, that her old parent company American Pacific Airways was bankrupt. WTA decided to revive the name of the traditional airline, what happened on 13 September 2013. WTA decided to take over the old B 737-400 Fleet, which was already stored since 2008 at Mojave Air & Space Port. This Fleet will operate in the old livery and under the Name of American Pacific Airways, but is operated by World Travel Airlines. The Fleet of Dash 8´s, which operated till the end of the airline, will also continue to operate, but as a separate divison. WTA will take over the staff, but the flights will not be operated at the risk of WTA. The flights have to be chartered completely by tour operators, companies, or on base of subsidies by countries or regions. NEWS On 19 November 2013, World Travel Airlines will reactivate their first B 747-400, which was delivered in September 1994 and mothballed since 2008 at Mojave Air & Space Port. The aircraft will be flown on the existing Nonstop-Service from Los Angeles to Hamburg (Flight WT 031), in order to be serviced. World Tavel is still very satisfied with it´s Boeing 747-400 Fleet, even if this fleet is already getting on in years. But the CEO means that this aircraft is still able to operate very reliable & profitably, when it´s used intelligent for the correct routes. From 19 November 2013, WTA wants to introduce a new strategy, which will be first tested from Stuttgart Airport. New long-haul routes will be opened, but useing the Boeing 737 Fleet. The planes have to make more stops on their way, but the routes will be offered at least four times a week, but putting target to offer the routes daily. The Boeing 737-400 will be equipped with 168 Seats and the -800´s with 189, as the other planes. But as additional comfort, the middle seat can be kept free, by paying an extra fee, to offer more comfort on the flights. Because of the more stops of the airplanes, the passengers have to leave the planes and can automatically move and stretch them, so that they cannot seat the whole flight insided the airplane, what wouldn´t be healthy. WTA also benefits from these routes, because the B 737 Fleet can be exchanged easily between the continents, for example for maintenance works or a need adjustment (for example summer and winter season). Also World Travel tries like this, to avoid the expensive buy of more modern and smaller wide body aircrafts for the long haul routes. At the same time, World Travel will offer every new long haul route from Stuttgart, one time a week, as a nonstop service with B 747-400 aircrafts, or alternatively with a B 777-300 as an Pacifica Airlines Flight, for example to JFK and SFO. Also from 19 November 2013 on, WTA announced to change the business modell after the low cost principle. All continental flights will be offered as low cost flights with only one class. Luggage, Foods & Drinks have to be payed extra, but the Tickets should get cheaper. Continental flights will start from 19.- € on. On Intercontinental flights, luggage will be inclusive, also foods & drinks, but will be more simple and passengers cannot choose anymore between menus. For better menus, the airline will charge a fee. Prices will start from 139.- € on (Oneway) and two classes will be offered ( WORLD Class and TRAVELLER Class). For continental flights in combination with intercontinental flights, passengers will receive a voucher for one piece of luggage and a sandwich with an additional soft drink. The luggage will will be transfered automatically till the final destination. FACTS '' ''FLEET:'' ''PRIMARY HUBS & TIMETABLES FROM H A M B U R G HAM (EDDH) DESTINATION FLIGHT N° DEPT. ARRIV. DAYS AIRCRAFT STOPS Agadir AGA WT 104/1018 12:30 17:50 --3-567 737/737 STR Amsterdam AMS WT 2105 10:50 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Arequipa AQP WT 001 12:10 20:05 ------7 747 STR Athens ATH WT 102/1501 07:40 14:25 1234567 737/737 STR Antalya AYT WT 102/1420 07:40 14:10 --3-567 737/737 STR WT 108/1422 18:30 02:30+ 12-456- 737/737 STR Barcelona BCN WT 102/1702 07:40 11:25 1234567 737/321 STR Beijing PEK WT 062 18:00 08:45+ 1-3-5-7 747 Nonstop Brussels BRU WT 2113 10:55 12:00 1234567 321 Nonstop Chicago ORD WT 032 12:55 14:25 1234567 747 Nonstop Copenhagen CPH WT 1119 07:30 08:20 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1121 18:40 19:30 12345-7 737 Nonstop Dublin DUB WT 2052 13:00 14:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Frankfurt FRA WT 1994 07:05 08:10 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 0994 19:50 20:55 12345-7 321 Nonstop Funchal FNC WT 102/1801 07:40 14:15 1-3-567 737/737 STR/LIS Fuerteventura FUE WT 110/2351 '''22:30' 09:35+ 1-345-- 737/737 STR Gothenburg GOT WT 1135 16:20 17:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Helsinki HEL WT 1151 07:35 10:30 123456- 321 Nonstop WT 1153 18:55 21:50 12345-7 321 Nonstop Hof HOQ WT 2097 08:25 09:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Hong Kong HKG WT 070 13:10 06:05+ 1234567 747 Nonstop Istanbul IST WT 1405 09:10 13:10 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 106/1403 15:30 23:25 1234567 737/737 STR Las Palmas LPA WT 2206 14:35 18:30 --3---7 737 from 22.12.13 WT 110/1771 22:30 10:55+ 1-345-- 737/737 STR/FUE Lima LIM WT 001 12:10 22:10 -----6- 747 STR/AQP Los Angeles LAX WT 1994/456 07:05 14:00 ----5-- 747 FRA WT 030 14:10 16:25 1-3-56- 747 till 21.12.13 WT 030 17:20 19:35 -----6- 747 from 221213 APA 2007 17:20 19:35 -----6- 747 from 221213 Malaga AGP APA 2010 06:10 09:40 1234567 737 from 221213 WT 713 17:15 21:55 -----6- 737 STR Marseille MRS APA 2751 06:00 08:05 1234567 737 from 221213 New York JFK WT 100/003 06:00 12:50 12345-7 737/737 STR/SNN/YQX WT 032/4321 10:40 18:55 1234567 747/737 ORD Paris ORY WT 1907 06:00 07:30 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 1909 11:40 13:15 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1913 18:00 19:30 1234567 321 Nonstop San Francisco SFO WT 100/034 06:00 18:05 123456- 737/737 STR WT 1994/454 07:05 12:05 ------7 737/747 FRA WT 2007 17:00 18:40 ----56- 747 from 221213 APA 2013 17:00 18:40 ----56- 747 from 221213 Stuttgart STR WT 100 06:00 07:15 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 102 07:40 08:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 6655 09:40 10:55 -----6- 321 Nonstop WT 001 12:10 13:20 ------7 747 Nonstop WT 104 12:30 13:45 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 106 15:30 16:45 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 713 17:15 18:30 -----6- 737 Nonstop WT 108 18:30 19:45 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2043 21:05 22:20 ------7 737 Nonstop WT 110 22:30 23:45 123456- 737 Nonstop Tokyo NRT WT 060 18:05 11:45+ 1234567 747 Nonstop ''FROM L I M A LIM (SPIM) ''DESTINATION FLIGHT N° DEPT. ARRIV. DAYS AIRCRAFT STOPS Antofagasta ANF PA 1009 07:25 11:50 -2-4-6- 737 Nonstop WT 3011 17:20 21:55 1-3-5-7 737 Nonstop Arequ AQP PA 1001 08:00 09:20 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 3001 17:40 19:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Cusco CUZ PA 1003 07:35 08:40 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 3003 17:30 18:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Hamburg HAM WT 002 23:55 21:10+ -----6- 747 STR Iquitos IQT PA 1005 07:35 09:40 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 3007 17:35 19:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Isla de Pascua IPC PA 1007 07:15 13:35 -2-4-6- 321 Nonstop WT 3015 17:30 23:50 1-3-5-7 737 Nonstop Juliaca JUL PA 1009 07:20 08:45 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 3001 17:40 20:10 12345-7 737 AQP La Paz LPB PA 1011 07:10 10:20 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 3009 17:15 20:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Santa Cruz VVI WT 3011 18:15 22:05 1234567 737 Nonstop Santiago SCL PA 1021 08:10 14:00 1234567 777 Nonstop WT 311 17:25 23:30 1234567 737 Nonstop Sucre SRE PA 1019 07:55 11:20 -2-4-6- 737 Nonstop WT 3009 17:15 21:50 1-3-5-7 737 LPB Stuttgart STR WT 011 18:50 14:05+ 1-3-5-7 747 Nonstop PA 005 22:55 20:30+ 1-3-5-- 777 BON WT 002 23:55 19:05+ -----6- 747 Nonstop Tacna TCQ WT 3003 17:30 19:50 1234567 737 CUZ Trujillo TRU PA 1021 07:55 08:50 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 3005 18:00 18:55 1234567 737 Nonstop ''FROM S T U T T G A R T STR (EDDS) Destination Flight N° Dept. Arriv. Days Aircraft Stops Agadir AGA WT 1018 15:05 17:50 --3-567 737 ends 19.11.13 Alicante ALC WT 1740 21:00 23:35 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Amsterdam AMS WT 2101 06:10 07:20 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 2103 15:40 16:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Antalya AYT WT 1420 09:50 14:10 --3-567 737 Nonstop WT 1422 22:10 02:30+ 12-456- 737 Nonstop Antofagasta ANF WT 010/3011 11:10 21:55 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 004/1009 22:50 11:50+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Arequipa AQP WT 2351 06:00 16:15 -2-456- 737 FUE/SID/SLZ PA 002 10:40 15:45 ------7 777 Nonstop WT 010/3001 11:10 19:00 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM WT 001 15:20 20:05 -----6- 747 Nonstop PA 004/1001 22:50 09:20+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Athens ATH WT 1501 10:40 14:25 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Auckland AKL WT 072/086 15:40 23:55+ -----6- 747/747 BKK Bangkok BKK WT 072 13:40 05:50+ -----6- 747 Nonstop Barbados BGI WT 012/3107 11:25 17:05 1-3-5-7 747/737 BON Barcelona BCN WT 1701 09:20 11:25 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 1703 16:25 18:35 -23-567 737 Nonstop Beijing PEK WT 1005/062 13:40 08:45+ 1-3-5-7 737/747 HAM Belo Horizonte PLU WT +015/3315 07:35 18:25 1234567 +747/321 MUC/GIG Berlin TXL WT 1015 06:50 08:00 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1017 10:05 11:15 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1019 14:00 15:15 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1021 18:30 19:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Belem BEL WT 2351/3301 06:00 14:10 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Birmingham BHX WT 2020 13:25 14:15 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Bogota BOG WT 017 14:10 18:10 --3-5-7 747 Nonstop Bonaire BON WT 012 11:25 14:30 1-3-5-7 747 Nonstop PA 003 22:50 02:10+ -2-4-6- 777 Nonstop Bordeaux BOD WT 1313/1913 08:20 11:10 1234567 737/321 CDG Brasilia BSB WT 2351/3303 06:00 17:25 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Buenos Aires EZE WT 1905/024 19:05 06:05+ 1234567 737/747 ORY Burgas BOJ WT 1356 07:25 11:15 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Bremen BRE WT 1045 07:50 08:55 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1047 17:45 18:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Brussels BRU WT 2111 07:55 08:50 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 0111 19:45 20:45 1234567 737 Nonstop Caracas CCS WT 012/321 11:25 15:30 1-3-5-7 747/737 BON Chicago ORD WT 1003/032 10:40 14:25 1234567 737/747 HAM Colombo CMB WT 2008 14:20 08:05+ ------7 737 HRG/DXB Copenhagen CPH WT 1051 11:10 12:40 1---567 737 Nonstop WT 1007/1121 16:40 19:30 12345-7 737/737 HAM Cordoba COR WT +024/3321 19:05 08:00+ 1234567 +747/321 ORY/EZE Curitiba CWB WT +014/3317 09:50 20:25 1234567 +747/737 LIS/GRU Cusco CUZ WT 010/3003 11:10 18:40 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 004/1003 22:50 08:40+ -2-4-6- 777/321 BON/LIM Dresden DRS WT 1041 05:50 06:50 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 1043 19:55 20:55 12345-7 737 Nonstop Dubai DXB WT 2008 14:20 01:05+ ------7 737 HRG Dublin DUB WT 2050 08:50 10:05 123456- 737 ends 19.11.13 WT 1003/3050 10:40 14:00 1234567 737/737 HAM Dusseldorf DUS WT 1057 07:40 08:45 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 1059 18:05 19:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Faro FAO WT 1811 09:05 11:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Fortaleza FOR WT 2351/3307 06:00 14:25 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Frankfurt FRA WT 5123 07:20 08:05 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1049 15:40 16:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Funchal FNC WT 1801/1820 09:50 14:40 1234567 737/737 LIS Fuerteventura FUE WT 2351 06:00 09:35 -2-456- 737 Nonstop Gander YQX WT 003 09:20 11:25 12345-7 737 SNN Gothenburg GOT WT 1005/1135 13:40 17:25 1234567 737/737 HAM Hamburg HAM WT 101 05:50 07:05 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2044 06:40 07:55 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 6654 07:50 09:05 -----6- 321 Nonstop WT 103 10:40 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 105 13:40 14:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 107 16:40 17:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2042 19:15 20:30 ------7 737 Nonstop WT 002 20:05 21:10 ------7 747 Nonstop WT 109 20:40 21:55 123456- 737 Nonstop Hannover HAJ WT 1061 06:40 07:45 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1063 18:15 19:20 12345-7 737 Nonstop Helsinki HEL WT 101/1151 05:50 10:30 123456- 737/321 HAM WT 107/1153 16:40 21:50 12345-7 737/321 HAM Hof HOQ WT 1951 18:45 19:30 1234567 737 Nonstop Hong Kong HKG WT 103/070 10:40 06:05+ 1234567 737/747 HAM Honolulu HNL WT 005/401 09:25 16:50 1--4-6- 747/747 LAX Hurghada HRG WT 2008 14:20 18:55 -23-567 737 Nonstop Iqaluit YFB WT 034 08:45 10:55 123456- 737 KEF Iquitos IQT WT 010/3007 11:10 19:40 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 004/1005 22:50 09:40+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Isla de Pascua IPC WT 010/3015 11:10 23:50 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 004/1007 22:50 13:35+ -2-4-6- 777/777 BON/LIM Istanbul IST WT 1401 08:20 12:10 1234567 737 ends 18.11.13 WT 1403 19:35 23:25 1234567 737 ends 18.11.13 Izmir ADB WT 1401 22:25 02:15+ 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Johannesburg JNB WT 1603/090 19:35 07:20 1234567 737/747 MXP Juliaca JUL WT 010/3001 11:10 20:10 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM/AQP PA 004/1009 22:50 08:45+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Keflavik KEF WT 034 08:45 10:45 123456- 737 Nonstop La Palma SPC WT 1750/1754 08:00 13:35 1-3-5-- 737/737 LPA WT 1750/1754 08:10 13:35 -----67 747/737 LPA Las Palmas LPA WT 2351/1771 06:00 10:55 -2-456- 737/737 FUE WT 1750 08:00 11:25 1-3-5-- 737 from 22.12.13 WT 1750 08:10 11:25 -----67 747 from 22.12.13 La Paz LPB WT 010/3009 11:10 20:25 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 004/1011 22:50 10:20+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Lima LIM WT 010 11:10 16:40 1-3-5-7 747 Nonstop WT 001 15:20 22:10 -----6- 747 AQP PA 004 22:50 06:40+ -2-4-6- 777 BON Lisbon LIS WT 1801 09:50 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop London LHR WT 2011 07:20 08:05 1234567 737 Nonstop London STN WT 2001 08:45 09:00 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2003 13:40 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2005 19:25 20:10 1234567 321 Nonstop Los Angeles LAX WT 005 09:25 12:00 -2----- 747 till 12.11.13 WT 005 09:25 12:15 1--4-6- 747 from 19.11.13 APA 8586 09:25 12:15 1--4-6- 747 from 19.11.13 WT 5123/456 07:20 14:00 ----5-- 747 FRA Lyon LYS WT 1925 22:05 23:15 1234567 737 Nonstop Madrid MAD WT 1710 11:10 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Malaga AGP WT 2536 11:25 14:10 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2538 17:10 19:55 --345-7 737 Nonstop WT 713 19:10 21:55 -----6- 737 Nonstop Manchester MAN WT 2010 13:05 14:00 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Marseille MRS WT 1313/1915 08:20 11:45 1234567 737/321 CDG Martinique FDF WT 012/3101 11:25 16:25 1-3-5-7 747/737 BON Manaus MAO WT 2351/3305 06:00 15:35 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Mendoza MDZ WT +024/3325 19:05 08:35+ 1234567 +747/737 ORY/EZE Milan MXP WT 1601 06:10 07:10 12345-- 321 Nonstop WT 1603 19:35 20:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Moscow SVO WT 1201 11:20 16:25 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Munich MUC WT 1051 07:35 08:20 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1053 16:50 17:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Newark EWR WT 007 17:20 18:35 -2-4-6- 747 from 19.11.13 New York JFK WT 003 09:20 12:50 12345-7 737 SNN/YQX PA 201 09:20 10:55 -----6- 777 from 23.11.13 Nice NCE WT 1921 13:05 14:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Nuremberg NUE WT 1055 18:35 19:20 1234567 737 Nonstop Oslo OSL WT 101/1101 05:50 09:05 123456- 737/321 HAM WT 107/1103 16:40 19:50 12345-7 737/321 HAM Palma d.M. PMI WT 1720 06:50 08:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1723 12:20 14:20 --34567 321 Nonstop Palermo PMO WT 1610/6060 19:30 22:50 1234567 737/321 FCO Paris CDG WT 1313 08:20 09:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Paris ORY WT 1901 07:10 08:25 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1903 12:15 13:30 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1905 19:50 21:05 1234567 737 Nonstop Perpignan PGF WT 1313/1917 08:20 11:25 1234567 737/737 CDG WT 1923 18:05 19:50 1234567 737 Nonstop Phoenix PHX WT 005/409 09:25 15:30 1--4-6- 747/737 LAX Pointe-a-Pitre PTP WT 012/3101 11:25 17:25 1-3-5-7 747/737 BON/FDF Porto Alegre POA WT +014/3319 09:50 20:55 1234567 +747/737 GRU Recife REC WT 2351/3309 06:00 15:45 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Rio de Janeiro GIG WT 1051/015 07:35 16:45 1234567 737/747 MUC Rome FCO WT 1610 19:30 21:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Sal SID WT 2351 06:00 10:05 -2-456- 737 FUE Saint Lucia UVF WT 012/3105 11:25 16:20 1-3-5-7 747/737 BON Salvador SSA WT 2351/3311 06:00 16:05 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ San Diego SAN WT 005/405 09:25 13:50 1--4-6- 747/737 LAX San Francisco SFO WT 5123/454 07:20 12:05 ------7 747 FRA WT 034 08:45 18:05 123456- 737 KEF/YFB/YWG WT 005/403 09:25 14:35 1--4-6- 747/737 LAX PA 203 09:30 12:20 ------7 777 from 22.11.13 Santa Cruz VVI WT 010/3011 11:10 22:05 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 002/1015 10:40 19:40 ------7 777/737 AQP Santiago SCL WT 010/311 11:10 23:30 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 002/1017 10:40 22:40 ------7 777/737 AQP/TCQ PA 004/1021 22:50 13:40+ -2-4-6- 777/777 LIM Sao Luis SLZ WT 2351 06:00 12:55 -2-456- 737 FUE/SID Sao Paulo GRU WT 1801/014 09:50 18:20 1234567 737/747 LIS Seoul ICN WT 1053/064 16:50 12:05+ 1234567 737/747 MUC Sevilla SVQ WT 1987 10:00 12:50 -----67 737 from 19.11.13 WT 1710 11:10 15:35 1-3---7 737 MAD WT 1732 20:25 23:15 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Shannon SNN WT 003 09:20 09:40 12345-7 737 Nonstop Sint Marteen SXM WT 2101/014 06:10 12:20 123456- 737/747 AMS Stockholm ARN WT 101/1131 05:50 09:35 1234567 737/321 HAM WT 1101 09:05 11:30 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 WT 107/1133 16:40 20:25 1234567 737/321 HAM Sucre SRE WT 010/3009 11:10 21:50 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM/LPB PA 004/1019 22:50 11:20+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Sydney SYD WT 072/082 13:40 20:35+ -----6- 747/747 BKK Tacna TCQ WT 010/3003 11:10 19:50 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM/CUS PA 002/1017 10:40 17:25 ------7 777/737 AQP Tenerife TFS WT 2351/1773 06:00 11:10 -2-456- 737/737 FUE WT 1752 07:50 11:35 1--45-- 737 from 22.12.13 WT 1750 08:10 12:50 -----67 747 LPA Thessaloniki SKG WT 1510 10:40 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Tijuana TIJ WT 005/407 09:25 13:55 1--4-6- 747/737 LAX Tokyo NRT WT 105/060 13:40 11:45+ 1234567 737/747 HAM Toulouse TLS WT 1313/1919 08:20 11:30 1234567 737/737 CDG Trujillo TRU WT 010/3005 11:10 18:55 1-3-5-7 747/737 LIM PA 004/1021 22:50 08:50+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Valencia VLC WT 1746 21:20 23:45 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Varna VAR WT 1350 14:10 17:50 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Venice VCE WT 1620 12:30 13:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Vienna VIE WT 1030 08:25 09:35 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1032 19:55 21:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Warsaw WAW WT 1251 14:05 15:40 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Winnipeg YWG WT 034 08:45 14:55 123456- 737 KEF/YFB Zurich ZRH WT 1401 08:55 09:40 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1403 16:10 16:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Beside these airports, WTA is operating from lots of Bases, distributed around the world ' ''' ''SOCIAL COMMITMENT OF WTA : *''They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *''They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 499.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates. '' *''They will offer beginning summer season 2013 a special programm exclusively from Stuttgart. It´s called "Sunny Days". Needy families get two weeks all inclusive vacation in three star hotels from only 299.- € per adult + 100.- € for every child extra. The Offer is valid for families up to five persons, above they have to make a special request at the airline. The price includes the journey from every german railwaystation to Stuttgart. The following Destinations are offered with this program: Barcelona (Costa Brava/Spain), Burgas (Bulgaria), Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and Varna (Bulgaria). The flights will be performed in the summer season nearly daily (depends on the destination) with a B 747-400, which will be especially for this program temporarily stationed in Stuttgart. The prices in the high season will not be much higher. Someone can book the package "Discover Stuttgart" extra, which includes a stay for one night in a hotel in the region, a visit of one of the museums, the famous Zoological and Botanical Garden called Wilhelma, or the television tower with its great view of the surrounding area. At least the package includes a guided visit of the World Travel Airlines installations on the Airport of Stuttgart, where the Jets and the work on them can be watched from near. The package for the whole family is only costing 69.- €. ''